1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electric oil pump system and a control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In a motor of an electrical oil pump (EOP) including a motor as disclosed in Patent Document 1, fatal damage to main elements such as a coil, a printed circuit board, and a permanent magnet due to heat generation caused by over-current may occur.
Particularly, in a system of supplying oil by only an electrical oil pump, since damage of the electrical oil pump causes a stop of a vehicle, it is important to prevent the damage of the electrical oil pump in advance.
An electrical oil pump controlling unit (EOP CU) serves to drive the electrical oil pump and performs a control to raise a phase current value at the time of generation of an overload in the electrical oil pump, such that the electrical oil pump may be rotated while enduring the load at a large torque.
The high phase current applied from the electrical oil pump controlling unit to the electrical oil pump rapidly raises a coil temperature of the electrical oil pump. In the case in which the coil temperature rises to a specific temperature or more, damage to the main elements of the electrical oil pump may occur.
In addition, secondary damage to a transmission may occur due to a decrease in line pressure according to a decrease in a supply flow rate caused by the damage to the electrical oil pump.
An exemplar of the prior art is KR 10-2009-0039327 A.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.